bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Big News: Vol. 1: Read All About It!
Blue's Big News: Read All About It! is the first volume of a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from its 4th season. Episodes Featured * "What's New, Blue?" (Season 4, Episode 5) * "Blue's New Place" (Season 4, Episode 6) Contents # Paramount Logo (Still) # Coming to Theaters # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Trailer # Paramount Logo (Still) # Now Available on Videocassette # Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bill and Dora the Explorer) (Now Available) # The Little Bear Movie VHS Trailer # Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS & DVD Trailer # Rugrats: 10th Anniversary: Decade in Diapers: Collector's Edition and All Grown Up VHS Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning # Paramount Home Video Logo # Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Face Wears A Disguise (Short Version) # "What's New, Blue?" # Face Tries Out Lots of Different Patterns (Short Version) # "Blue's New Place" # Blue's Clues Credits (Blue's Big Mystery) # Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) # Nick Jr. Productions (1999) # Nick Jr. Monkeys Logo # Nickelodeon Haypile Logo # Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos # Face Wears A Disguise (Short Version) # Face Tries Out Lots of Different Patterns (Short Version) Facts *This and the second volume were produced by Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures on November 6, 2001. *This is the first video to have Season 4 episodes. *The second episode of this VHS was shown again on the Blue's Room: World Travelers DVD and is re-titled Special Spaces. *This and The Baby's Here! marks the last Videocassette to be released in Orange Videocassette Tape. *This is the first time they have the Nickelodeon Haystack logo at the end right after the Nick Jr. Monkeys logo (also for the first time). Those were about to take over the other videos from 2002 to 2004. *The shorter version of Face Tries Out Lots of Different Patterns would later be seen on the 2004 Dora the Explorer VHS: "Egg Hunt" *The Face Wears a Disguise segment was previously seen on the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over, it would be seen one more time on the 2002 VHS of Blue's Clues: It's Joe Time!. *This is the first volume of the Blue's Big News series. *This and The Baby's Here! marks the last VHS's to be released in 2001. *This VHS contains two episodes from the fourth season, one involving The Skidoo News and the other involving Blue's New Place. *Just like in Blue's Big Holiday and Cafe Blue, the two Paramount bumpers in this VHS are again "Coming to Theaters" and "Now Available on Videocassette". *The 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo is seen at the end of every other Blue's Clues VHS from 2000-2005, but that is not the case with this VHS, The Baby's Here! and Telling Time With Blue, only the Nick Jr. Monkeys, Nickelodeon Haystack and Paramount Home Video logos are shown. Gallery ReadAllAboutItBackCover.jpg|Back cover Blue'sBigNewsReadAllAboutItSpanishVHS.jpg|Spanish cover ReadAllAboutItUKVHS.jpg|UK cover S-l401.jpg Number *39 Printdate *November 6, 2001 Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas